This invention is generally directed to a glove and method of attaching a two dimensional inner glove to a three dimensional outer glove and in particular to the manner in which the layers are attached to each other so as to compensate for the differences in geometries of the two dimensional and three dimensional gloves.
In the past, some glove and mitt made from 2-dimensional inner liners were waterproof, and had breathable membranes. These membranes or membranes with backing support, are sealed in a 2-dimensional plane as it is not practical, with state of the art technology, to seal more than 2 layers. When a third layer is introduced, a gap is created which will allow water to penetrate. This can only be remedied with tape or liquid seals which are not commercially viable. These gloves are generally formed of an outer shell, an inner liner and an intermediate waterproof breathable membrane layer. The physical characteristics of the membrane layer are such that it is a very thin layer which is susceptible to piercing, ripping and other hazards of use which pierce the barrier layer formed by the membrane if utilized alone. The membrane layer ceases to operate in its intended use if the membrane layer is breached at any point, including by the use of stitching through the membrane layer.
The membrane layer is generally formed as a two piece glove layer formed from two identically shaped pieces which are attached to each other about the perimeter of the glove layer (hereinafter referred to as a two dimensional inner liner). This connection is usually done either by gluing, thermal or ultrasonic sealing or other non-invasive (non-stitched) approaches commonly utilized. In an effort to minimize the structural problems associated with the thin waterproof breathable membrane barrier some manufacturers have laminated or otherwise attached insulation or a slide layer onto the membrane layer. Generally this is done in sheets which are then cut and attached as traditionally had been done with the membrane layers. This also has the effect of allowing these gloves to be assembled with two discreet components, the outer shell and the membrane and inner liner layer as a single component.
Because of the geometries of the two dimensional glove, the gloves tend to be large in a number of areas of the hand and fingers which have caused various efforts to modify the glove liner in a fashion that prevents gapping, reversing and gripping of the membrane layer during use.
However, many of these gloves still suffer from a poor fit between the two dimensional membrane layer, either with or without another layer attached to it and the outer three dimensional, generally precurved outer shell layer.
The need to accommodate the volume necessary in a 2-dimensional pattern, to fit a 3-dimensional glove causes an excessive amount of material development around the circumference of the hand as described around the base of the thumb. This excess of material prevents a facile entry of the hand into the finger stalls, the excess material often blocking the entry. The problem is less obvious where there is an insulated 3-dimensional lining that lies between the 2-dimension insert and the 3-dimensional shell. In this case, the lining-to-insert-to-shell are factory formed and hemmed in position and the wearer is not aware of the problems. New technology, such as GORE-TEX Direct Grip have the waterproof breathable membrane laminated to a lining material that functions as a lining as well as an insert. In this case there is no three dimensional lining to support the insert in a comfortable position to allow ease of entry of the hand into the finger stalls. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connection method for attaching a two dimensional inner glove to a three dimensional outer glove which compensates for the variations between the two gloves.